One Love
by LuvLandon
Summary: Hermione, Ron, and Harry has graduated from Hogwarts. They had separated into their own careers, but a weekend brought them together five years later. Will Harry make the right decision this time? or does true love only pass you once in a lifetime?
1. Paris

A/N: Hey guys. first of all I apologize for the grammar or tense errors. I already use the grammar check but maybe there's still mistakes here and there. I'm truly sorry for this, because I'm not very good at it since English is not my first language. So please bear with me in this one. Second, this is one of my first attempts to write a Harry Potter Fan Fic, so it may still sux.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. you hear me?! NOTHING! Well maybe this computer. but. Harry Potter and gang belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling. So please don't sue me.. for I have little money.  
  
Anyway. enjoy the first chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Paris  
  
Hermione Granger stepped off the limousine that has carried her and her luggage from the airport to the beautiful hotel that lay open in front of her. A young man with the hotel's uniform quickly grabbed her luggage and directs her to the lobby inside.  
  
Hermione was grateful for the warm atmosphere inside the hotel. Outside, thousand of snowflakes have descended from the sky above and covered Paris with its pure whiteness. She turned and headed for the desk where she checks in and was inform where her room is.  
  
A bellboy carried her luggage to her room while she went to the little drugstore within the hotel to buy a newspaper. Muggle newspaper to be exact.  
  
She went up to her suite and was taken aback by the view that her room window held. The window led to a balcony where you can see the glittering light of Paris sparkling the night away. The Eiffel tower could be seen as a monument shining brightly by its many little light attach to its body. She opened the balcony door and a soft wind played with her now slightly straight brown hair. She brush away a strand of hair and sighed. It's all so beautiful.she thought to herself.  
  
A ring came from her handbag breaking her thought. She went back in and grabbed her vibrating phone. Instead of greeting the other person, she simply switches her phone off.  
  
" This is vacation. no work means no cell phone." She reminded herself.  
  
She checked what time it is and decide that she wants to go to sleep early. She peeled off her clothes one by one as she dragged herself to the marble bathroom. She made herself a nice hot bubble bath and soon afterwards she welcomes the warm water.  
  
She had grabbed the newspaper that she had bought earlier and read some of its articles. One article caught her eyes. It was about the killing that has been going around in the world. Strange killings. Each country blamed other countries for this attacks and thought that it was terrorism. Deep down, Hermione knew that it was beyond that. It was the act of dark wizards and witches.  
  
All this thinking gave her a headache and she stops reading. She leaned her head back and her body began to relax itself for the first time in 5 years. She enjoyed her bath for another half an hour. After all of the bubbles have been popped, she came out of the bathtub and dried herself. She changed into her pajamas and went directly to the queen sized bed.  
  
She expected herself to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillows, but instead she lay awake tossing and turning for an hour. Finally getting irritated that she cannot rest, she got up and checked what time it is. Her watch was glowing 12:30. She suddenly felt a weird feeling inside her stomach. A feeling, which she hadn't felt in a long time. She turn her attention over to the watch as she sat it down on the night table. But she knew that the watch has set off the feeling.  
  
You see the watch was no ordinary watch. It wasn't a muggle watch, or shall we say a normal watch. It was a watch that is magical. It glows when the person wants to know what time it is and it tells you things that you should have remembered. The screen could change into a mini TV that would play a mini video of a time that you have saved in the watch. The person, who gave Hermione the watch, saved some memories inside this watch.  
  
Hermione picked up the watch again and gently rubbed the screen. It twitched and finally a clear moving picture could be seen.  
  
The picture was none other than her in between to very handsome boys. One with flaming red hair and a mischievous grin and to her right stood a boy with dark black hair and a loving warm smile. Hermione in between the boys stood with her wild hair and twinkles in her eyes and a smile of pure happiness.  
  
Hermione caress the picture lovingly and wished that she could go back to the days where she would spent the day with both of her best friends avoiding troubles.  
  
Hermione sighed and a small drop of tear has escaped and fell on the watch. 'Oh no.not again ' Hermione thought. She somehow always cries whenever she reminisces about the days when she had attended Hogwarts. Deep down in her heart, she knew that she has never been happier than when she was with her two best friends, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. Not even her promotion in the Ministry of International Magic has boosted her happiness. Sadly, she has lost contact with Ron and Harry as her career taken off.  
  
She broke away her attention from the watch because she doesn't want to cry through out the night. Instead she changed into comfortable jeans and grabbed a sweater from one of her two suitcases. She grabbed her sneakers and her keys as she headed outside and down to the lobby. She had decided that a nice cup of tea would do well to her weary body.  
  
Just as she stepped off the elevator, she heard a familiar voice. As she rounded the corner she bumped into someone, knocking his briefcase open and paper flew everywhere.  
  
" Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Hermione started to apologize.  
  
" No, no it's alright Miss." The young man said as he grabbed the papers and shoved it back inside his briefcase, before the young lady saw what was written on the papers.  
  
" No it's completely my fault, I should have watch where I was going, I'm truly sorry sir." she trailed off as she looked up to whom the young man that she had bumped into.  
  
The young man stared back in shocked but broke into a huge grin as he realized whom the young women is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well Thanx for reading! Please review. cuz it just make my day ( 


	2. A Cup Of Tea

A/N: Hey!!!!!! Thanx for the reviews. wow. I'm truly touched. Yeah.. I did warn u guys about my tenses mistakes. Well I'll try my best to make the tenses correct. Neway... I'm just ecstatic when I saw the reviews that I just want to write the next chapter. So here ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry and the gang still doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling..  
  
Chapter 2: A cup of tea  
  
" Harry?" Hermione whispered barely believing what she's seeing right now.  
  
" Hermione?" Harry Potter said still not believing that the beautiful lady in front of him is his long lost best friend.  
  
Without a second thought, both of them fell to each other arms and the hug that they shared had said that they both missed each other terribly. After a minute, the bellboy finally interrupted the embrace by tapping Harry on the shoulder. ( A/N: grrr. why couldn't he leave them alone.. can't he see that they are busy?! Neways. back to the story.)  
  
" Sir. should I take your belongings to your room?" he asked politely.  
  
Harry turned to face the bellboy and said " uh.. Yea. sure.. that'll be great. Thank you."  
  
Now he turned his attention back to Hermione who has blushed a bit making her fair check to be a rosy color. Harry tried not to melt, and finally had the courage to look at her fully. ' My how she have changed.' Harry thought to himself. Hermione stood exactly 5ft 8 with her long brown hair framing her angelic face and warm brown eyes that seems to draw people to look down her soul.  
  
Hermione was also taking notes on how Harry has changed over the 5 years. His face is a bit more grown up although she still could see the boyish expression in his face. His eyes seem to hold more secret and more lessons of life. She notices that he had grown a bit too. She guessed him to be about 6ft tall and with broad shoulder as his; Harry Potter seems to be one gorgeous man. There was a full minute of silence between them while they took a good long look at each other.  
  
" Harry. welcome to Paris." Hermione said breaking the silence. ' Stupid. very stupid. welcome to Paris?! Where did that come from?!' Hermione cursed herself silently.  
  
Harry return Hermione's smile with his own. " Thanks." he replied.  
  
' Quick Hermione. think.. What are you going to say next?! Uhh. uhh..' Hermione's mind was running through things she could say to him but all of them seem to be a bit corny. She let her gaze wonder to the little café behind Harry, and finally an idea came to her.  
  
" Harry. I was just about to get a cup of tea. care to join me?" Hermione asked nervously. ' Why am I nervous?!'  
  
" I'd love to." Harry said glad that he doesn't need to think of anything to make Hermione stays a bit longer.  
  
They walked to the little French café and sat on one of its comfortable sofa's. Harry had ordered both of them tea and was mixing sugar into his when he start to ask how she's been these past 5 years.  
  
" Well after Hogwarts, I got a few offers." Hermione began.  
  
Harry however raised his eyebrow in disagreement at her answers.  
  
Hermione smiled shyly and said " ok.. maybe more than a few." she admitted.  
  
Harry smiled as he sipped his warm tea and listening to Hermione sweet voice talking. Harry learned that after Hogwarts, Hermione decided on being with the Ministry of International Magic. He learned about how she have to travel all over the place in the world and how she's taking a vacation in Paris to get away from the madness in the office.  
  
" There's just some limit of stress I can take. Paris has always been my favorite place on earth, so here I am. How about you? Awesome catch at the Quidditch World Cup by the way." Hermione said.  
  
Harry blushed at the compliment and said a small thank you. Harry had joined England quidditch team and was the youngest seeker to join in the history of England. He had accomplished one of his dreams, which is to play in the World Cup.  
  
" Well I'm here in Paris because I also need a break. I mean, damn, I'm beat. Training non stop for 5 years could wear any guy out." Harry said.  
  
" But it pays off. You're one of the best seeker out there Harry. You should be proud." Hermione said matter-factly. ' Typical Hermione' Harry thought.  
  
They talked more about their lives and try to fill in the gap of five years of not seeing each other. They both made each other laugh to what seem for both of them the first time they could laugh and enjoy themselves in 5 years.  
  
Before they know it, 2 hours flew by and they were forced to leave the café. They found out that they are staying on the same floor. Once they were out of the elevator, Hermione said goodbye and was about to turn left towards her room when Harry pulled her back.  
  
Harry didn't know why he did it. He recovered by giving her a nice long hug. " Goodnight Mione." He said using Hermione's nickname. He let go of the pleased Hermione (although he didn't know that she was pleased, but she did have a smile upon her face) and watched her walk down the hall.  
  
" Hey! Sleep tight.!" Harry called out to Hermione. Hermione stop walking and turn with a giggle. She knew this game. The game that they had played between each other since their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
" Don't let the bed bug bite!" She replied with a smile. She opened her door and with a last wave to Harry she went inside the room.  
  
Harry returned Hermione's wave even though Hermione didn't see the wave. After a minute, he turns the other way and walked down the opposite hallway. He found his room and opened the door. Inside his belongings have been neatly set on the table near the closet. He didn't bothered to change and just welcome the soft bed and pillows. Soon afterwards the witch and wizard slept peacefully into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanx for reading! 


	3. Are You Happy

AN: OMG.. THANK YOU!!!!!! Wow. I really appreciate all of your reviews... I want to dedicate this story to Russetwolf713 cuz thank you for your review. Lolz.. So yea.. Thanx.!  
  
Disclaimer: Dudes... Harry Potter and gang belongs to J.K. Rowling. yep. it still belongs to her.. damn it. hey maybe you guys could give me the rights for my Christmas present? Lolz...  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Harry woke up and found himself on a very unfamiliar soft bed. He opened his eyes, but quickly shut them when the rays of sunlight hit his eyes. He stretched his hands and was considering falling back to sleep again when the event of last night came tumbling.  
  
He got up from the bed and stretched again, cracking some bones here and there. He smiled to himself as he dragged his weary body to the bathroom. He washed his face and brush his teeth. After taking a warm shower, he went to his bag and got out his contacts holder. He put his contact lenses on and search for something to wear. After deciding on a black comfortable slack and a blue button up shirt, he headed down to the hotel's main restaurant for some breakfast.  
  
He was about to ask the maitre de a seat, when he spotted a young woman occupying a table near the window. Luckily, the table seat for two. He went to the buffet of food, and got himself some toast and scrambled eggs. He carried his plate of food over to the young women's table and cleared his throat. The young women put down the newspaper that she has been reading and her full red lip broke into a smile.  
  
" Good morning, is this seat taken?" Harry asked in a polite manner.  
  
" No, please, sit down." Hermione said blushing a bit ( A/N: why does she blush so freaking easily?!) at Harry's manner.  
  
" Thank you me lady." Harry said as he sat opposite Hermione. He gave her a teasing smile and this made Hermione blushed even more.  
  
" So, did you sleep well?" Hermione said couples of minutes later while their sipping their morning coffee.  
  
" Very, how about you? Did the tea help?" Harry asked.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
Silence followed after that. Neither of them knows what to say. Both are still wondering why their stomach suddenly is filled with butterflies and how both of them cannot look the other person's eyes without gazing away. Finally Harry cleared his throat.  
  
" Umm. so.. Hermione. how long are you going to stay here?" Harry asked finally.  
  
" About a week or so. How about you?" she asked back.  
  
" same... About a week or so." Harry said in the same tone as Hermione's.  
  
' oh this is so silly. I don't like him anymore. Beside it was a high school crush, nothing more. Then why the hell do I feel nervous around him now?!' Hermione's mind is trying to decide what to say next, and was thankful when Harry broke the awkward silence again.  
  
" Well I better go now. I'm meeting someone, and I think she's waiting for me now." Harry said with his gaze past Hermione's right shoulder towards the lobby.  
  
" Oh. alright." Hermione said in disappointment.  
  
Harry saw that Hermione's face turned a bit down and he somehow got the feeling that it was caused by him. He dismissed it when she looked up and gave Harry one of her smile.  
  
" I'll catch you around Paris then," Hermione said with a cheery tone, hiding her disappointment.  
  
" Yeah. I'll see you." Harry said as he walked out of the restaurant and into the lobby.  
  
Hermione saw him walked over to a very pretty young woman with blonde hair framing her sharp face. Hermione saw that the young woman is drawing the men's attention in the lobby. The worst was that Harry hugged the women and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and smile. Harry then slid his arm around the women waist and both of them exit the Hotel arm in arm.  
  
Hermione turned her attention back to the table and was trying to piece the puzzle together. ' Of course, that's probably his girlfriend. No way in hell that Harry Potter would still be single.'  
  
Her disappointment only grew worse as she returned to her room and fell back on the freshly made bed. She stares at the ceiling above her and wondered why she even bothered the thought of having a chance with Harry Potter.  
  
' If you were meant to be with Potter, you would have had the chance when you two are in Hogwarts.' A voice said inside her head.  
  
Hermione laid there, both angry with herself for having high hopes and disappointed because of it. She turned her gaze over at the scenery outside her window. Snowflakes are still falling softly like the night before. She wishes that the beautiful scenery would help heal her wound right now, but to her great disappointment it only made her more depressed.  
  
She suddenly realizes how lonely she has been these past 5 years. She never thought about it. She thought that her life is perfectly fine. She got a great place that she can call home, she makes a lot of money and has one of the top job that a witch or wizard can get in the world. But now she asked herself " Am I happy?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanx for reading.. !!!!!!! 


End file.
